Always The Same? Maybe Not!
by hmgurl4evr
Summary: AU. 16 year old Rick always thought his life would be the same. Get up, eat, go to school, come home, and go to bed. But when he meets Jill, the girl he found unconscious on the street, his life will NEVER be the same, EVER. T for language, suggestive themes, rude humor, and minor sexual content. Rick x Jill. Full summary inside. No flames please. xD


**A/N: **Oh dayum…WHAT in the WORLD am I doing writing ANOTHER story? I tried to stop myself…But I couldn't. XD Blame my mind not me. But anyway….There is NO Jill x Rick here on Fanfiction! I was like, "WTF where are the Jill and Ricks?" Sooo, yeah…Minus well make one about it! :D This is a HIGH-SCHOOL fic and an AU, btw

**Summary: **16 year old Rick always thought his life would be the same. Get up, eat, go to school, come home, and go to bed. But when he meets Jill, the girl he found unconscious on the street, his life will NEVER be the same, EVER. Will these two go through the hard times they are both facing? Will they go through high-school staying alive? And do they fall in love?

Rated: **T **forLanguage, rude humor, suggestive themes, and content.

**Always The Same? Maybe Not!**

* * *

Rick's POV:

The ice cold rain hit my body harshly, making me break out in goose bumps quickly. I shivered at the sudden harsh wind blowing through my body and hair.

"Dammit!" I cursed to myself "I hate the friggin rain!" I kept walking along the cracked sidewalk towards my house. I suddenly felt a large object grabbing my foot, making me trip and face-plant onto the concrete sidewalk.

"WH-what the-…?" I sputtered, looking back at the object that tripped me. Right then and there, I swore to Harvest Goddess, I screamed like little a girl who just saw Justin Beaver.

Notice I said BEAVER…Not Bieber.

There was a petite looking girl with long, brown hair and dressed in complete black lying on the sidewalk, completely limp. There were also a few small puddles of blood here and there. I will admit; she looked quite, um, DEAD!

'_Oh, crap!' _I thought worriedly, _'Shit! What do I do?' _My mind went racing with ideas that I could possibly take into action.

I can leave her here and (hopefully) she'll wake up.

I can call the po-po and let them take care of her.

Bring her home with me and see what happens

Or call my mom and bring her to the hospital.

'_Aw, damn this is NOT good!' _I panicked mentally _'None of them sound right!' _I choose idea number 3# and picked her up, positioning her in bridal style.

Too bad mom's at work so I can't do number 4#, I don't like the police very much so there's no WAY I'm doing number 2# **(1.*) **and 1# **(2.*)** just sounds cruel.

I felt a blush crept to my cheeks. It feels so awkward holding a girl like this! I hoisted her up a bit and continued walking the way to my house.

Now that I'm thinking about it, she's actually pretty light. _'Compared to KAREN…' _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I wonder when it was the last time this girl ate…I finally got to my house and stopped in front of the door.

We have a problem.

The keys are in my BACK POCKET.

"Great…" I mumbled, "Now what?" I looked around frantically for someone to help me. No one; of course. Why? Because it's in the middle of a friggin HURRICANE!

"Rick?" A feminine voice asked, "What are you doing? Who's she?" I spun around to see my mom standing there, looking at me as if I was suddenly gay.

AND I AM NOT GAY AND NEVER WILL ME! GOT THAT?

"M-Mom?" I asked nervously, gulping "What are you doing here?" She shrugged her shoulders "I'm just not feeling the greatest."

"Oh…" I mumbled to myself, "Do you have your keys so we can get in?" She shook her head; answering a silent 'no' "Do you have yours?" She asked; I nodded my head back.

"Yeah, but…." She cocked her head in confusion, "But what?" I let out an exasperated sigh, "It's in…My back pocket." She let out an annoyed sigh and set down her bag on the porch, "Which one?"

**HOLD ON A SECOND THERE NARRATOR!**

There's no WAY I'm letting my mom get my keys in the back pocket! It's…Just not right! Only one thing to do… "Mom?" I asked, "I'll get the keys. Hold her for a sec?"

She let out another annoyed sigh and extended her arms out; letting me put the girl in her arms, "Don't worry…She's light." I reassured.

I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door quickly; once the door was open I traded with my mom. My keys for the girl.

I put her on the couch gently, ran to the closet door, pulled out a blanket, and draped it over her fragile body. I ran (again) to the kitchen and pulled out a pot and boiled some water and threw some tea bags in.

Once the tea was done I turned around to only be met by an icy amethyst glare. "What the hell?" I shrieked; losing my grip on the tea and making it fall onto the carpeted floor.

The girl bolted upright to reveal her face, which was covered in sheer panic and empathy, "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, putting her hands up to cover her mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head as if I was saying, 'It's fine' and stood up, but to only feel a sharp pain go up my foot, I looked down to see a burn starting to form on my foot.

"Dammit…" I muttered under my breath, the girl looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She picked up the now shattered tea cups and put them on the kitchen counter.

I saw her walk towards me and tug on my arm gently, beckoning me to get up. I carefully stood up, trying to keep as little weight on my foot as possible. I looked at her face, which I could see better than when I found her.

Her amethyst eyes were nearly to being a dimmed purple, as if her eyes were washed out; leaving a dull looking color in her eyes. Her pale face was as bright and clear as the moon shining in the night sky, even though there were deep scratches all over her face.

Speaking of scratches, she was bleeding pretty badly. And I mentally slap myself for not realizing that earlier. Her lips were a pale pink and dry; like all the moisture had been sucked out of them.

"Are…You OK?" I asked her gently, trying not to faint from the sight of blood. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?" I sighed and out one hand on her shoulder, leading her to the couch.

"I mean…" I started, letting go of her shoulder to place on my lap, "You were pretty beat up when I first saw you…And you're bleeding, too." I reasoned with the brunette, "And I also noticed you're really, really thin."

Her amethyst eyes became as wide as saucers, she snapped her head to the side to hide her pink face, "I'll…Tell you later…"

My mother came out from the shadows of our house into the light, holding a towel in one hand and some soap in another, "Oh, good." She sighed, relived "Here…I'll take care of you, dear."

"Uhm…" The girl stammered, twiddling her thumbs nervously, "What do you mean by 'Take care of you'?" Lillia shook her head sorrowfully, "I mean a bath." She said, "I can't leave you looking like that."

The pink-haired women beckoned to the brunette to come along, she obeyed and stalked behind her, "Hey!" I called out while she still is within earshot, "What's your name?" She looked back, her eyes full of sadness and disappointment.

"…Jill…"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh what did I just write? xD I know this is a pretty messed up story but it's just a start to another (lame) story of mine. There are probably a lot of grammar/spelling errors but I'm too lazy to check. xD

Please review and support my other stories as well as this one, please!

Footnotes:

1.) 2#...Maybe I should thought of something else...It sounds...Wierd...XDDDD

2.) ^ Look above

-hmgurl4evr


End file.
